As computer-based systems become more prevalent, researchers are exploring new interfaces through which users can interact with these systems. One recently developed interface is a neural interface, such as a brain-computer interface (BCI). A BCI can include a direct communication pathway between a user's brain and an external computing device. Some BCIs use probes or electrodes implanted into the user's brain or skull, which transmit electrical signals directly from the user's brain to the external computing device. Other BCIs use sensors coupled to the outside of the user's head (e.g., to the user's forehead), which detect electrical signals (e.g., electromagnetic waves) from the user's brain through the user's skull and transmit sensor signals to the external computing device. Neural interfaces may be improved by including haptic capability.